


To you who searches

by lucywhite_peace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Absent Parents, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Siblings, Slow Burn, Trust Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucywhite_peace/pseuds/lucywhite_peace
Summary: Lucy White, an intern in Saint Heart Hospital is troubled and alone - two slow-burning ingredients that would eat away at anyone. Damien Lee, an elder brother to a pair of loving twins - is desperately looking for that light at the end of the tunnel.Both alone and tired - putting a brave face everyday.Both not knowing that all they need is that 'special' someone.





	To you who searches

46 metres – that’s roughly 15 stories high.

That is the minimum height required to kill a person should they want to die by falling from a great height. Of course, this is not a fact written in stone – some people actually died from less than spectacular height. There are multiple factors into it: the landing position, the landing surface etc..

“Stop it! You know you’re just stalling the inevitable,” Lucy chastised herself. 

She shook her head to clear off invisible clouds and cautiously peered over the edge of the building, then looked up and around her. Honestly, it wasn’t a bad day to just end it. From where she stood – alone on the tallest tower in the city – she could oversee the entire dazzling, twinkling and merry canvas that is the city where she worked in. From below, sparkling towers were winding up as if trying to reach the sky and the far way, monotonous sounds of the traffic reached up to her ears. Whilst from above, the stars were like luminous pearls, stringed up in the sky.

Unknowingly, Lucy felt her lips curved up in a small smile and she chuckled to herself. Yes, this is definitely not a bad day for goodbye.

Lucy placed one worn shoe over the edge and tilted her body slightly forward.

“Bye-bye.”

There wasn’t even a drop of remorseful tear.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my pen name is Lucy (I do not have much resemblance to my character, just a countable few).  
> Thank you for taking your time and reading my work. I have always aspired to write one of these days but never really put any effort into it.  
> So here I present you my first ever work! I do plan to finish it, in fact I have the overview skeleton already in place, but where the tide will bring the story, I am not sure. So, the conclusion is not set in stone yet.  
> Finally, I hope you enjoy reading it and come to love the characters as much as I do.  
> Thank you once again.


End file.
